Hidden Talents
by Insanity-is-our-friend
Summary: Summary: The two new members of the Seigaku tennis team are not all they seem and more than they appear. Warnings: Self-Insertion, Little AU, Bit OOC, and Weird Funniness inside! Note: A new look on an old story. The revamp of our POT RP Story, Confusion, featuring Aiden and Natalia.


**Aiden here once again. As promised, the first chapter of our Prince of Tennis Redo. Now we need to hear what you guys think. Is this better, worse, pointless, a good idea or whatever it is you think while reading this?! What you say will influence how far up the priority list this sits with our stories. Bit serious I know! So unlike me! Haha anyway, I'll stop babbling and let you read on. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-A New Friendship-**

The rhythmic beat of her footsteps against the concrete blended in with the music she could barely hear blaring into her ears, golden eyes watching the cars drive past as she ran along her usual jogging route instead on the path in front of her. She didn't notice the blonde haired boy running toward her with a dog at his side, navy eyes clouded and his hearing blocked by the music he too was playing into his ears. Noticing each other far too late they collided solidly. Navy eyes locked with gold as they fell in a jumble to the ground, the boy clearly feeling her breast press against his chest casing him to scramble back into a standing position and reach out a tanned hand to her saying

"I'm so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up miss."

The blonde girl smiled and grabbed a hold of the extended hand, both feeling the calluses on the others hand as she allowed him to pull her upright. She nodded her thanks and pulled out the wireless headphones she had been wearing, placing them into their case around her neck before replying

"It's not a problem, it's not just your fault after all. So, you play tennis?" The boy titled his head slightly but grinned widely and gave enthusiastic nod.

"Sure do! You too?" She nodded again, releasing his hand before saying

"We should have a match some time…if you like?" That made his eyes suddenly brighten, the cloud leaving those dark navy eyes as he grinned wider..if that was possible.

"That'd be great! I'd love to, it'd be fun!" Then he stuck his hand out again adding

"The name's Aidan Kikumaru. So I know who I'm going to be against, what's your name?"

His near identical female counterpart smirked at him, placing her headphones back into her ears, turning to resume her daily jog, saying over her shoulder,

"Natalia Echizen. See you around, Aiden." With that she jogged off, steadily returning to her previous pace as Aiden stood watching her leave. Aiden let out a soft 'hmm' as his eyes started to cloud over again, wondering why the name Echizen sounded very familiar. Brought from his thoughts by May-Lin nudging his knee with her cold nose, Aiden shrugged and laughed, returning to his own run, the border collie keeping up with his easy pace.

_**The same day at Seishun Gakuen…**_

"Tezuka, we've got some new application forms. One's from Aiden, Eiji's younger brother and the other's from a second year by the name of Nate Echizen…do you think he's related to Ryoma?"

Oishi placed the application forms in front of the captain, knowing he'd let them into the club for sure. Both would be able to apply for the Regulars..if they choose to. He knew Aiden would, despite been a first year. Oishi smiled at the thoughtful expression coming across Tezuka's face as he left saying

"I'll see you down at the courts, Buchou."

_**That weekend...**_

Natalia sighed as she jogged up to the tennis courts glancing at the watch on her wrist. The only reason she was actually out of bed and running at nine in the morning was because Nanako had accidentally woke her up so, unable to go back to sleep, Natalia had decided to head out to the street tennis courts, her breast tightly wrapped in order to keep up the ruse of been a guy and a pair of navy contacts in…they were for protection and would provide future entertainment. She looked up as she rounded the corner, eyes widening as she quickly skidded to a halt, somehow managing to stop right before causing her second collision of the week.

She let out a relived breath before smiling and tapping the shoulder of the blond haired person walking in front of her, a pair of headphones in. As the person turned, Nat was forced to muffle her laughter as she saw who it was. The boy pulled out his headphones as Nat composed herself before saying

"I nearly ran into you again, Aiden. Hello by the way." Aiden blinked once, looking at this person who was nearly identical to him before he blinked again, his mind registering the voice and he immediately knew who it was. He grinned at the person before him and said

"Nat! You confused me there for a second. What's with the contacts? And the new look?" Nat smiled back, walking with him toward the courts, mentally chuckling at their coincidental meeting, before she explained

"I have problems with my hearing so, if I got something in my eye and couldn't see, I'd be unable to play at all. So I wear contacts when I'm about to play tennis to try prevent that…and it hides the one trait that would give me away to anyone who actually reads US magazines. Also, I've applied at Seigaku as Nate so, if you could call me that when we're around others, I'd appreciate it."

Aiden nodded, understanding immediately why. By going as Nate, she could enter the boys tennis team and the Seigaku Regulars. The only part that confused him was: what was wrong with the girls tennis team? But he decided to ask later, mentally laughing as he realised they'd be seeing each other again soon if they were going to the same school. Just as they arrived at the courts, Aiden blinked rapidly, allowing a minute frown to flicker onto his face as he sight started to blur. Then the smile was back in place the moment he heard Nat turn toward him asking with a smile,

"Care for that game now?" Aiden's grin grew as he nodded happily, cheering before racing out onto the court after pulling his racket from its case, taking his place right before his vision went completely black. He chuckled weakly, listening to Nat start bouncing a ball in preparation to serve. Letting out a slow breath, Aiden smiled, bending at the knees even as he started to bounce on the spot, feet not leaving the ground and upper body not moving. He heard Nat hit the ball and grinned wider…the game had begun.

* * *

**Well there you have it. So, thoughts? Hit that button below and let us know! :D Can't wait to hear from you all and now *looks around dark room toward bed* I shall hide. Nat just woke up to me typing and laughing and she does not look happy…catch you guys later! Hehe ^_^**


End file.
